Flowers will wilt, but roots live on
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: 4 girls have been kidnapped, and the BAU are working on it. Reid/OC Garcia/Morgan. Case fic! R
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** CM fic!!! YAY!!! So I have NOT seen all the episodes, and I'm scared to watch then all over the internet except Youtube, so I just have to work with what I have. I don't think there will be any major reference to stuff, after Elle leaves, before Gideon leaves. **

**Disclaimer- the only thing I own is the victim and UnSub. **

"Flowers are the sweetest thing God ever made, and forgot to put a soul into." -Henry Beecher.

It was past midnight. Way past it, when a girl about 26 was walking home from a long day at work. She called her boyfriend to come pick her up.

Ten minutes later, he came. She got in his van. When she stepped into the car on the shot gun seat, a friend of his pulled her into the back, tied her wrists under her legs, then tied her ankles together. Her mouth had duct tape over it, she could not speak much less yell. She was utterly helpless.

* * *

"Hotch, we have a case. A girl went missing from her home town yesterday at about 3 in the morning. She was at the office until then, no drugs, no nothing. She just… vanished." JJ said the next morning at the BAU.

"Do we have a name?" Aaron Hotchner asked.

"Yeah, Lily Smith. She works at a café in Sandersville **(made up place, so I can make up places there. Sorry if there is a Sandersville) **in Ohio." JJ answered.

"Call the agents and tell them to meet outside in 30 minutes."

"Will do."

* * *

"Okay, girly, you are going down here. Now." The brutal man said to his captive.

He pushed her down into a basement type thing, where she landed on a pile of bodies. They started to move, and the girl tried to cry out, but she couldn't.

"What was that?" One of the girls asked.

"Mh!" Lily said, her mouth still covered.

"Someone get that thing off her," Another said. One girl reached over and pulled the tape off Lily.

"Ow!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lily." Lily said, wondering who she was talking to, friend or foe.

"Marigold."

"Petilda, but call me petal."

"Rosie."

"Our names. All have to do with flowers." Lily said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah. It might be a coincidence, but we don't think so. It might be why we are down here." Petal said, sighing

* * *

"Okay guys, we have a new case, a girl named Lily Smith went missing yesterday. Once a month a girl goes missing, take a look." JJ handed the file to Dr. Spencer Reid, he, Agent Derik **(SP) **Morgan and Agent Emily Prentiss looked over it.

The first girl was very tan, almost dark brown, with bright brown eyes, and blond hair. The name under the picture claimed she was Marigold Brown.

The next was almost the opposite. Completely pale with a birth mark above her eyebrow. She had dark blue eyes, so dark they were near purple and brown hair. Under is she was called Patilda "Petal" Hoodsman.

The next was a girl who looked about the same age as the rest of them she had scrape on the side of her lip. She had hazel eyes with black hair. Her name was Rosie Grace.

The last girl made Reid stop a moment and get lost in her green eyes. Something burned inside him. He had to save her. He knew it. She had hair that changed colors the more you look at it, sometimes brown, sometimes blond, sometimes red, but mostly bright red. The name said Lily Smith.

"Guys, when did the first victim go missing?" Reid asked, drawing his attention away from the girl's face.

"We think about 3 months ago. We might…" Emily said, reading off the paper then stopping her sentence.

"Should I call Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, have her track the girl's cell phones and see if they have anything in common besides the flower names." JJ answered.

Morgan called speed dial number one on his phone and about 2 rings later was connected.

"Princess of all knowledge, how may I save your butt today?" Garcia answered.

"Track the phones of Marigold Brown, Patilda "Petal" Hoodsman, Rosie Grace, and Lily Smith." "What's the magic word?" Garcia asked, already doing it, but not wanting him to get off the phone.

"Sexy and Beautiful?"

"No, but ten points for honesty. Oh, here's something. That Lily girl, her phone is on, but according to where, its in a sewer. Possible?"

"Possible, thanks Baby Girl." Morgan clicked the phone off.

"So her phone is turned on in a sewer." Reid said, thinking about how that could have happened, since sewers are usually full of, well, sewage.

"She just sent me the coordinates, I'll go tell the captain. You boys play nice." JJ added with a look at Reid and Morgan.

"No promises." Morgan said, looking at the file.

"Morgan, when are you going to ask her out?" Reid asked, looking at the girl in the picture again, Lily Smith.

"Who?"

"Garcia. I mean, you two never shut up when your talking to each other."

"Well, I, um…" He was saved answering when the jet touched down and they had to go to the crime scene.

**So how was that? First chapter of the first CM story? PLEASE tell me how I did. I MUST KNOW!!! (: it might turn into a Reid/OC and Morgan/Garcia but it will not be all about them, promise!! **

**Read, Review, Repeat!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do claim ownership of Matthew (:**

"Alright, we're coming up to the place and… here." JJ said, reading her cell phone's GPS.

"I don't see any signs of much struggle, so it must have been someone she knew, and trusted. Maybe even called to pick her up." Reid said.

"Her cell phone's in the drain. I'll get it out." Morgan said, then laid on the street and stretched out as far as he could. He felt a hollow spot inside it. "Guys, there's like a shelf inside the drain on the far left side."

"Can you reach it?"

"Yeah, I think so… Gideon, grab my feet, I need to get down there and would not be happy to fall." When Agent Gideon lowered him into the narrow storm drain, where he found the cell phone.

"Okay, lift me back up," when he got up, he held out the phone. It didn't show any prints, or anything except Lily's phone numbers, no suspicious calls, no nothing.

"JJ, will you go talk to Rosie's parents, Prentiss, will you go to Marigold's, Morgan, petal, and Reid, go to Lily's." Hotch said, "Gideon, come with me, we need to go check out where all these girls work."

"Right." Reid walked about a block and knocked on the parent's house.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI, I need to talk about what happened with your daughter."

"Oh, um… Okay." a small woman with blackish hair said, allowing him access to her home.

"What is your name?"

"Flower Smith.

"So, did your daughter get any weird phone calls or anything leading up to… the other day." _How does JJ do this? _he wondered.

"No, she never does anything wrong! Do you think someone is punishing her or something by doing this to her?"

A knock at the door came, and Reid looked at the mom and she nodded.

"Yes?"

"Um, who are you?" a man at the door asked. He looked about the same age as Spencer, but he had a lot more muscle.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI. Who are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm Lily's boyfriend, Jake, and I'm wondering why nobody bothered to tell me that she had been kidnapped!" Jake said.

"Sorry, we didn't know that she was seeing someone." Reid said, thinking the man was hiding something. He wouldn't look him in the eye, and he seemed to be trying to distance himself from the agent.

"Yeah, me."

"What is your last name, Jake?" Reid asked, now unaware of Lily's mother standing up.

"Walters."

"Thank you, I need to go, Thank you Mrs. Smith."

"Guys, Lily's mom's name is Flower." Reid said the second he got back to the hotel they were staying at, in Gideon's room, where everyone else was. It was almost ten oclock that night.

"I'll call Garcia." Morgan said. He dialed the phone.

"Morrrggann? Its like 10 oclock."

"Just Morgan? Dang you must have been asleep. Get up and look at all you can find about someone names- What was it Reid?" Morgan said with a look at the youngest BAU agent.

"Jake Walkers."

"Jake Walkers."

"Right, would you like fries with that?"

"No, but I know what I would like…" Morgan said suggestively.

"Oh my gosh. This guy has a rap sheet about 5 miles long." Garcia said, looking at the screen.

"Do you have a location on him?"

"Yeah, he's at the Shay apartment complex. I don't have a number."

"Thanks baby girl, you can go to sleep now." Morgan said, hanging up the phone.

"Kay guys, we need to get over there, fast."

"FBI we need the room key for Jake Walters." Hotch said, pulling out his badge.

"Um… sure," The pimply boy behind the desk said, pulling out the key, thinking that that would be the coolest thing that will happen that night.

"Thanks." Gideon said, taking the key.

They all went in the elevator, up the man's room. Morgan knocked on the door, saying "FBI open up!" He waited 12 seconds, then broke the door down.

They searched the apartment, then in the last room found him, laying on the bed.

"Agent Reid? What are you doing here?"

**PLEASE! Review!!! Shout out to Tender Loving Care, because she (he?) is AWESOME!!! ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

TADA! Next chapter (: I don't have wifi where I am, so to those who reviewed, THANKS X4001000 MILLION! This happened after Jake saw the BAU was in town.

Disclaimer- Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own, so you do not sue, if you do sue, then I will be sad, and I will cry, and that will be bad (:

UNSUB chapter-

"**Dude, their on to us!" The younger man, Jake said. **

"**I know. How could you be so stupid as to let the agent see you? Damn it, you idiot! We need to get rid of one of them, send them a message, throw them off our tale. But it can't be someone who knows who I am, but it doesn't matter if she know who you are."**

"**Why not?" Jake asked, feeling worried. **

"**I'm going to take you, and that Lily girl to the apartment."**

"**Why?" When he said that, he was knocked unconscious by the stronger man, and carried to the van. **

"**I have no time, nor mercy for screw up kids." he said, then drove his way to the storm shelter, next to the abandon house in the outskirts of town. **

"**Did you hear that?" Petal asked the others. They were hungry, starving really, and they had run out of the moldy food that was there when Lily had arrived. **

"**What do you think it is?" Lily asked, the least tired of them, ready to fight her way out if worst came to worst. It wasn't like she hadn't been in a fight before. **

"**Send the red head to the front, I'm coming in." The rough voice they recognized as the offender said. **

**Lily could feel, but not see the eyes as they bore into her, looking directly at her red hair. **

"**Lily, stay back, we can all fight him, together!" Marigold said, standing up. Rosie, the one that had been there longest said nothing. **

"**No, guys, I'll go." Lily said, walking calmly to the door. **

"**That's it girl, come to the door. Now, when I open it, all of the rest of you are going to lean against the wall, or I shoot all of you, got it?" **

"**y-yes." Marigold said, then the rest of them leaned against the wall, wide eyed, hoping for a chance to catch the light. **

"**Good." Then the door opened, he threw in a bag of food, then grabbed Lily. **

"**Don't say a word." The man put a blind fold on Lily, and the only thing she could feel was a gun poking into her stomach.**

**The ride to wherever was understandably uncomfortable for Lily. She was tied in the same fashion as before, but this time she thought something worse might happen.**

_**What if he kills me? Or rapes, then kills me? What if…**_** her last thought trailed off as she felt the car/van/whatever it was stop. **

"**Get out." the man untied her, then put the gun back to her stomach. She could hear doors opening, then he stopped. He put on a mask, then took the blind fold off Lily. She felt him pull up her shirt, and thought **_**here we go… **_she braced herself for something horrible to happen, but felt something that felt like, a… sharpie? He was… writing something?

"Get in the closet, now." The man barked. The tied her wrists together, then her ankles, and closed the closet door.

He tied Jake to the head thing on the bed **(not sure what its called, sorry) **and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, chickas and chickos! (: so I have some complaints about me interrupting the story with a (many) authors notes, sorry! I guess that's okay in certain fandoms, but not others. This picks back up with when they find Jake in the room. **

**Disclaimer- NOPE!**

Reid saw Jake on the bed, tied down, and heard a scream coming from the closet. Gideon ran to Jake, while Reid ran to the closet.

"HELP ME!" someone cried as Reid pried the door open. A small, red haired girl fell on him.

"Shhhh its okay, its okay, your safe now." Reid said comfortingly, while untying her.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to squirm away from him, her instincts taking over.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, you can call me Spencer, or Reid, either one, I'm with the FBI we are here to help you, okay?" He said panicky, trying to get her to calm down but at the same time moving to van outside.

"O-okay." Lily said.

"Alright. Your Lily, right?"

"Yeah, I NO! GET HIM AWAY! NO!" Lily screamed when she saw Jake.

"Lily, Lily, what's wrong?" Reid said, startled.

"Him! He's the one who- who- took- us!" She said, trying to hide behind Morgan, who she thought would most likely help most.

"What? No! He kidnapped me too! I'm just a victim of that man's crime." Jake said, not looking at anyone directly in the eyes.

"Get them all to the van, keep those two in separate ones. I'll call for someone to come pick up Lily, Reid will you stay with her till we get her to the hospital?" Hotch said, taking charge.

"Sure," The genius said, wishing someone else would stay with both of them.

"Alright, Morgan, you stay with Reid and Lily, call Garcia and tell her we found 1 of the girls."

"You got it." Morgan said, and started dialing speed dial 2.

"Hey baby girl, we found 1 of the victims." Morgan shot Reid a mischievous look, then walked out of ear shot. Lily was sitting on a nearby bench outside the apartment complex.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just… I don't understand what happened."

"I need you to try to remember everything that happened, now while its fresh in your mind, so that we can catch the man, okay?"

"But you already did! That guy that was there, Jake, he did it!"

"Did he have help? An accomplice?" Reid asked, taking out his notebook and writing what she was saying down.

"I never saw him, but I know he was there, because he was the one that grabbed me and put me in the trunk…" her voice trailed off.

"Okay, do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah! He… drew on me. See," She lifted up her shirt to her bellybutton so he could only see the last bit.

"Come on Reid, Lily, ride's here." Morgan said, in an unusually happy, almost giddy tone.

"Okay, come on Lily, you can show the people at the hospital the whole thing," Reid said, walking toward the car.

"How is she?" JJ asked when she and Prentiss got to the hospital. Gideon and Hotch were questioning Jake.

"I don't know, the doctors won't tell me anything." Reid said, worried. What if she went crazy, there was 7 out of 100 chance that she would.

"Reid, its okay, she'll be okay, calm down." JJ said, putting a small hand on his arm.

"You're- your right." Reid stuttered.

"So what happened back there? All I saw was her lifting her shirt up a bit, way to go Reid!" Morgan said jokingly.

"He wrote on her."

"Wrote on her? You gotta be kidding me." Morgan said. He had seen a lot of crazy things, and this kind of thing never ends well.

A nurse came out and walked toward Reid. Lily's mom was already in her room but it was immediate family only visitors.

"Um, are you with the BAU?" The woman, who looked about 39 years old, asked.

\

"Yeah, I'm agent Morgan, and this is agent Reid. I mean, doctor Reid." Morgan said, adding the last bit smiling at the inside joke.

"Right, well, _Doctor _Reid, the patient requested to talk to you." The nurse said, putting emphasis on the word.

"Oh, okay. " Reid said, walking toward the room the nurse showed him.

**Please review, it would mean so much if you did! Till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I kind of wish I would get more reviews… but hey, I love you guys that do, so its cool (: Watching Harry Potter is fun when you are writing a story, heck, its fun anytime. See if you can find one of my inside jokes with my besties, its going to be pretty obvious. **

**Disclaimer- I don' t own. **

"Lily? Um.. Are you okay?" The second he said it, he wished he hadn't. What a stupid thing to say.

"Mentally or physically?" The spunky red head asked, smiling in spite of her condition.

"um…" _what do I say? _Reid though, _what would Morgan do.._

"I'm fine." Lily said, turning her head toward the small window, facing away from Reid.

"Oh, okay, well, what did you need?" he managed to stutter out.

"The nurse told me what I had written on my stomach." Lily said, looking toward her stomach and sitting up.

"Don't sit up, you need to rest." Reid protested, trying to get her to sit back by putting his hand on her shoulder. She felt unnaturally warm under her thin hospital gown.

"I'm fine, I already said that," She said, sounding annoyed, but still smiling.

"Oh, okay, um, what did _it_ say?" he asked, not sure how to phrase the question without seeming rude.

"Well, it said, The flower children are blooming, So beautiful I can't help picking them one by one."

"Have you ever met any of the other girls, before, you know?" Reid asked.

"No, but I learned we were all born in the same month, and all our names have to do with flowers." Lily said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay. Can I bring Agent Morgan in to talk to you?" Reid said, wanting to be in the room, but not leading the conversation.

"Sure, is he that strong dude?"

"Yeah, he is." Reid said, chuckling at her wording.

She laughed, then said, "sure, bring him in."

"Nurse? Can we have another visitor?"

"Sure, she's in a stable condition but we need her to stay over night. Who do you need?"

"Will you go get Agent Morgan?"

"The buff dude? Sure." The nurse walked out, smiling.

"See?" Lily said, smiling.

When Morgan walked in, he looked at Lily and the first words out of his mouth were "has he been boring you with statistics?"

"No, he was telling me about the case," she laughed.

"Oh, okay." His phone rang, and Reid knew in his head exactly who it was.

"Hey baby girl, what you got for me?" Lily gave Reid a puzzled look and he whispered, "Technical Analyst."

"I got a very empty apartment, hot stuff."

"The case, Pen, the case." Morgan said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah, can I talk to Lily?" Garcia asked, not sure about this, but willing to try anyway.

"Um, I guess?" Morgan said, "Its for you?" handing the phone to Lily, then giving Reid his Why-Does-She-Do-That look.

"Hello?" Lily said, not sure who it was.

"Hi Lily, my name is Penelope Garcia, I'm the tech girl at the BAU, has your mom ever told you why you were named Lily?"

"No…" Lily said, not sure where she was going with that.

"Well that's okay. Listen, you want to call me anytime, my number is 3457689 and we can talk, Kay?"

"Sure." Lily said. She liked her immediately, she wasn't trying to pressure her or anything, she was trying to help.

"Alright. Can you give the phone back to Morgan now, sweetie?"

"Sure." She said, handing the phone to the agent.

"Baby girl, what'd you find?"

"Well, I looked up everything about the flower children, and came up with a group in your area. Ask her mom and the other girl's moms how they named their children. I got to go."

"Bye sweet cheeks."

"Which ones?" Garcia asked, then hung up.

"Reid, go let Lily's mom in, we need to talk to her."

"Okay." He opened the door for Mrs. Smith, and she flew in.

"Lily, are you okay? Do you need something? Are these _government people _asking too many questions?" She said government people like a virus that was spreading.

"I'm fine mom, they are very nice, you asked probably more questions than they did. They need to ask you something, mom, and I need you to answer, okay?" Lily was comforting her mom more than her mom was comforting her.

"Oh, they need to go poking though my business, do they? Just like all the government. FLOWER POWER!"

"Miss, is your birth name Flower?"

"No. I had it legally changed when I was 18. What does this have to do with Lily?"

"Do you know the name of the other victims, Mrs. Smith?"

"No. All I cared about was getting Lily home."

"Their names are Marigold, Petal, and Rosie. Sound familiar to you?"

"Oh my gosh."


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! So, last chapter, I just posted it when I typed this, so I don't know who (if any) review in the future, so yeah (: oh, and last chapter, the phone number, sorry if anyone has that number, I just typed in random numbers!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. So, yeah, that's it…**

"I was in this, this, group, called the flower children, and when we were all due in the same month, we all said we would name our kids something to do with flowers, that's what they named them… but I haven't seen them in years, since Lily was about2."

"Was there any boy in particular who seemed to hang out with you girls a lot?" Reid asked.

"Well, yes, in fact, there were three."

"Do you remember the names?"

"Yeah. Matt Prince, Gerald Sherman, and Frank Tyler." Mrs. Smith said the names like she had hung out with them yesterday, she must have thought about it a lot.

"Perfect, I'll call Garcia." Morgan walked out of the room.

"knowledge of everything headquarters, how may I save your butt today?"

"Hey baby girl, I got 3 names for you, can you handle it?"

"I can handle anything you give me, hot stuff.''

"Alright, Matt Prince, Gerald Sherman, and Frank Tyler, look them up?"

"Can't you hear my speed? Okay, Matt Prince died last year, got Gerald Sherman in jail for murder, and Frank Tyler… That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Well it says he lives in North Carolina, but he has been in Ohio with the excuse of 'sick family' but it says he has no alive family members. "

"Well, he's lying then?"

"There aren't any death certificates for any of his family and his grandmother is his legal guardian."

"Oh. Well where is he?"

"It says he lives at 2002 Scottsboro dr."

"Let's roll."

They called Gideon, and he said that he and Hotch found out the same thing from Marigold's mother. Hotch said to meet them at Frank Tyler's house.

"Alright, come on Reid, we gotta go to Tyler's place." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Morgan's phone rang, and it was JJ.

"Morgan? We found a body of one of the girls, Marigold. We need you and Reid to come, now."

"What?" Lily said, hearing every word.

"JJ, did you call Hotch and Gideon?"

"No, but I'm about to,"

"Where is the body?"

"They found it in a field of, get this, flowers."

"Okay, We'll be there in a second, send it to my GPS."

"Right."

Reid and Morgan went to where the body was found, right outside the town, much to the protest of Lily.

Gideon, Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss were already there, examining the girl's stomach. There was another note.

'You have found 1 wilted flower, but winter is not far off…'

"Wilted flower?"

"He thinks that these girls are like flowers. Its like a case in Dallas where an UNSUB was killing girls whose names had to do with nature," Reid answered, spouting information.

"Right, but it talks about winter coming, and that's when all the flowers die, he's going to kill Petal and Rosie, and maybe try to get back to Lily." Gideon said.

"But why didn't he just kill Lily when he left her?" Reid asked.

"Maybe because he's more confident without his partner, Jake?" Morgan theorized.

"I'd go with Morgan's idea. We have to get to Franks. Reid, will you and JJ go watch Lily, just to be safe?" Hotch said, making a battle plan.

"Sure." JJ said, answering for Reid.

"Okay, lets go."

**Review? Maybe? Yes? I only go 1 review last chapter, wouldn't you love to make a dream come true? (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola comrades! So… update time… sorry about not updating, I know, I have said this, sorry! *ducks as virtual rocks are thrown* But, here I am if ya'll still wanna read… Please do! (:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, so you no sue, because I will be sad, if you do! (:**

Reid got a call from Gideon, who said that Lily had left the hospital and was at her apartment at 2123 Genesis road.

JJ drove there, and Reid was frantically trying to figure out what the odds were of finding her there, alone, sitting on her couch, and very, very safe.

"You worried about her?" JJ asked, looking over at the genius.

"Well, yeah, I mean, the odds of him not being able to get into the apartment is 5 in 10, but that could vary depending on how long he has been stalking her, what if she left a key in a plant outside, or something?"

"It'll be fine, Spence, I promise. She's got you protecting her, right?" JJ said, looking back at the road.

"What am I? A 120 pound kid that people humors and laughs that he's in the FBI? The genius that's just there for the facts and statistics? Morgan's buff, you're the one that notices details, Prentiss is proving that she is good enough for the team, Garcia is the humor that keeps us all glued together, and don't even get me started on Hotch and Gideon. I'm just… me."

"Reid, look at me right now, or I swear I will call Garcia right now and tell her exactly what you said," Reid turned to look at his co-worker, "You are as important to this team as any one of us. How many cases have you solved? How many times would there still be a psycho out there if it hadn't been for you? A whole hell of a lot more than some of us. Now, I ever hear you talking like that again, I will call Garcia just so she can prove how wrong you are, got it? She can hack some major files on you, now do you really want her telling you exactly every thing you have ever done for this team?"

"No." Reid mumbled as they pulled up to the apartments.

"That's what I thought. Now, whatever we find in here, and I don't know what that will be, remember, I'm here, and everyone else is just a phone call away."

"Okay. Thanks, JJ."

"Don't mention it."

They got into the apartment and heard Lily yell, "I'm in here!"

Reid and JJ ran into the room to find a man in a hood holding a knife to Lily's throat, where there were already a few beads of blood.

"Dr. Reid, Agent JJ, I suggest you put the weapons on the floor, now."

"Prentiss and Morgan go in from the back, Gideon and I will come in front. When you see them, don't cry out, he might shoot." Hotch said, looking around.

Morgan and Prentiss walked around the house to the back door, knocked twice, but Morgan knocked it down.

"That's useful." Emily whispered, walking in with her gun drawn.

"Whoa." Morgan said, running into the room, where a dead girl was laying on the bed. She had been shot in the head, but the weird part was that there were flower petals on the ground and bed around her, "That sick bastard."

"Is there a message?"

"Yeah, it says," Morgan lifted up the girl's shirt, feeling like a pervert, "You have found the Rose, now find the Lily."

"HOTCH!" Morgan called, knowing that nobody was going to shoot because there was no one here, he was suddenly sure of it.

"Morgan, what-"he said, coming down the stairs, then seeing the girl on the bed said, "There's another upstairs, it says 'Winter is near…'

"Reid and JJ are in trouble."

They got into the car and hoped they could get there fast enough.

"Okay, see the weapons are down," Reid said, walking closer to the man.

"Lily, which of them would you rather see die?" The crazy man, Frank, asked.

"Neither kill me." The words that Reid had said not too long ago made his heart go out to Lily, or what was left that she hadn't already taken.

"Are you sure?" he said, holding the knife firmer into her neck. She opened her eyes wide at Reid and JJ, and they both knew that she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She was going to fight him.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just let me sit down while you do it, okay? The hospital says I'm still sick." While Frank was considering this, he loosened his grip on the knife. Lily bit into his hand so hard she tasted blood. He dropped her, then ran over to Reid and put the knife to _his_ neck. Reid much preferred this, he would rather die than have Lily or JJ, but somehow he didn't think his team would let it go.

Just as he thought, the rest of the team came into the house with faces determined. The swat team was outside, they had insisted that this guy would be afraid of them, and might to do something they wouldn't be able to prevent.

"In here!" Lily said, not knowing any better. Reid's eyes opened wider, but Frank did nothing else.

The team walked in to see a knife under Reid's neck, Lily on the floor rubbing her's, JJ standing against the back wall, helpless and looking like she was going to break down.

"Well, well, well. Agents. Looks like winter is coming. Give me the girl, and I will let this one go. Don't, and he dies. Your choice."

"Why are you doing this?" Gideon asked, "Other than the obvious."

"Wha-what's the obvious?" Frank was caught off guard. Was anything that he had done obvious?

"The flowers, of course, they need to punished, right?" he said, walking right in front of him, ignoring Reid.

"No! But-but, all flowers die, and what happened to them, the roots, live!" Gideon pulled out a flower.

"You're allergic to flowers, aren't you? And the flower children, you were always after them, because that was what was 'cool' at the time."

Lily knew what she had to do to save this guy. She was fast enough, to hit him where the sun don't shine, if he has any, grab the knife hand and hope that Reid can get out with only a few scratches. She looked at JJ, the only one she met that would look at her, hit her hand, then looked at Frank. JJ looked reluctant, but Reid, who had been watching Lily, opened his eyes at her and Lily, and nodded slightly.

JJ nodded, and Lily sprang.

She hit him in the privates and, as expected, he doubled over, and loosened his knife hand. She grabbed the knife hand, Reid got out and grabbed Lily and dragged her away.

Frank put his hands on his head and the police took him away.

Lily feel limp in Reid's arms, and the rest of the team looked away, except Morgan, who was having simply too much fun. JJ pulled his arm and he turned to not so nonchalantly talk to the rest of the team.

"You saved my life." Reid said, not being able to say anything else.

"I totally did. You were so scared." Lily joked. Reid thought of something to do, but thought it would be stupid.

"What?" Lily asked.

"What what?"

"You were thinking of something, then decided to not to, now what were you thinking?"

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Reid asked, smiling.

"Ha, sure," Lily said, looking at him and wondering how she could have said no. Answer? She couldn't have.

"So, the trick it to distract the person." Oh, that's working, Lily thought.

"Okay." Reid said, a second later.

"Okay, what?" Lily asked, totally confused at this point.

"Look behind you." She looked and there was a bunch of orange lilies.

"Lover boy! Over here!" Morgan called, and motioned Reid toward the general direction of the jet.

"Can I have your number?" asked Lily, not afraid at all.

"Sure." He took two steps forward.

"Wait! What is it?"

"Oh, behind your barrette." He remembered the last time he used that, but this time it wasn't just some random girl in a bar, it's Lily. She's different, she's not afraid, she's… her.

**Okay, one more little chapter, and then we are done! So, review, please (:**


End file.
